


Art for Love Is A Fickle Thing

by Julie95



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Check Please Big Bang 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie95/pseuds/Julie95
Summary: Everyone has a soul mark, a little tattoo that represents the person that you're meant to be with. It doesn't necessarily have to be romantic; the marks are just a representation of the person that you click with. For Dex he thought that his soulmate would be someone simple, someone who balanced out his anger. He finds exactly that in Derek Nursey, the only problem is that they absolutely hate each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love is A Fickle Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446045) by [dexynursey (onceuponahundred)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/dexynursey). 



Art for the fic "[Love Is A Fickle Thing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8446045/chapters/19350226)" by [dexynursey](http://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/dexynursey) for the Check Please Big Bang 2016.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at tomhardyaf!


End file.
